Content providers often allow third-party clients to use resources, such as a content provider allowing a third-party billing system to use video controllers or video servers. Generally, a third-party client's request for a resource is sent via a connection directly from the third-party's system to the resource. This requires that the third-party clients have the information necessary to establish a connection for each particular resource with which the third-party clients wish to establish a connection. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.